Secret
by Full19
Summary: The war is now over. Shinigami win and Quincy lost. Now that Ywacht is dead, the soul society can finally relax a little bit. Because of his new power, Ichigo can't return to the world of the living and must stay in the soul society and take place as the new captain of the 8th division. While he was relaxing, he receive a visit from someone who he didn't expect. I Suck at summary.
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO EVERYONE! My name is Full19 (not my real naTme). I'm new here and I decide to create my first fanfiction with my favorite manga. The pairing in this story is Ichigo x Giselle (a female not a male in my opinion). The problem is I'm a beginner and I suck at writting. A little help would be good for me, so if someone would like to help me, don't hesitate to PM me. The prologue of this story will be post later. See you in this story!**


	2. Prologue

The thousand year blood war finally come to an end. Ichigo finally kill Ywacht and all the sternritter of the Vandenreich are dead. Now the war is over the shinigami can finally relax. While everyone work to rebuilt the soul society, in the 4th division quarter, lay the sleeping hero of the war, Ichigo Kurosaki, on a bed, injured from his fight against the emperor of Quincy. Ichigo begin to wake up as the first thing he see was the new captain of the 4th division, Isane Kotetsu.

''You finally wake up Ichigo.''

''Yeah, how long I was sleeping?''

''You've been sleeping for 2 days.''

Ichigo's eye widened from the fact he was sleeping for about 2 days. He knew he was badly injured from Ywacht but he didn't think he would been so much in a bad state

''I see. Oh where's the captain Unohana?''

Ichigo begin to regret for asking this question when he notice the sad look of Isane.

''She was killed by Kenpachi, to make him stronger enough to face the Vandenreich.''

''Sorry. I shouldn't asked you this.''

''No it's okay, after all she somehow a part for saing the soul society.''

''Yeah.''

''Now that you wake up, the head-captain want to see you.''

''Why?''

''I don't know. He just told me that he want to see you when you wake up.''

''Ok thank you very much Isane.''

Ichigo begin to stand up and put his shinigami clothes and leaves the 4th division quarter to go in the 1st division quarter. He was received by the vice-captain Nanao Ise.

''Welcome Ichigo Kurosaki. I'll go get the captain- no. I mean the head-captain right now.''

Ichigo was waiting outside when he saw Nanao enter inside the quarter of the first division. Nanao enter inside of the room where is laying the new head-captain, Shunsui Kyoraku, on the floor sleeping with his hat on his face. A tick marked appear on Nanao from the sight of the laziest captain of all the 13th division. So Nanao decide to kick Kyoraku on his stomach to wake him up, which that worked with a captain beginning to caught and trying to catch his breath.

''What's wrong with you Nanao-chan, are you trying to kill me!?''

''Sorry head-captain but Ichigo is waiting outside for you. Remember that you want to see him once he wake up. So stop being a lazy guy and get up to see him.''

''Ah... thanks Nanao-chan. I'll go to see him right now.''

Kyoraku stand up and begin to leave his room too walk outside of his quarter to see a Ichigo waiting for him.

''Are you recover from you're injury?''

''Mostly, I still have some wound but not so bad.''

''Good. Now let's take a good drink now.

Kyoraku bring a bottle of sake while Ichigo sweat dropped and Nanao have now two tick mark on her head. As a result Kyoraku got a smack behind his head from Nanao.

''Ok let's stop joking.''

''Joke or not I'm still too young to drink sake.''

''Ah yes I forgot that. Anyway it's important that I see you right now.''

''And why?''

''I have some few news to tell you. From you, you could take it as bad news.''

''Ok I listen.''

''Because of your new powers I can't let you return to the world of the living.''

Ichigo eye widened from this new. It was really bad new for him.

''And why's that?''

''You're new power will affect the world of the living so it would be better if you stay here. I understand you anger but if you try to leave the soul society, I will personally come to stop you.''

The anger inside Ichigo begin to rise more and more until Kyoraku spoke again.

''As for your friend and your family I gave them a soul ticket, so they can visit you anytime they want.''

Ichigo begin to calm down a little bit, but still angry at the fact he will never go back to his world.

''Ok I understand but it will be hard for me to accept this situation. Continue.''

''Now that you know you will stay in the soul society, the next thing I want to said is I want you to become the next captain of the 8th division.''

''Really? And why me?''

''Since I'm the new head-captain of the seireitei, there's no captain of the 8th division and you're the only one who is strong enough to have this rank.''

''Well I guess I have no choice to accept.''

''Exactly. You can still choose your vice-captain. I will not interfere of your decision.''

''Ok is there other new that i have to know?''

''No that's all. If you have question, don't hesitate to come at me and ask.''

Ichigo nod his head and leaves the 1st division quarter while Kyoraku and Nanao watch him leaving.

''Do you think it will be alright for him head-captain?''

''I don't know, but I know it's the best choice for him and the soul society.''

Ichigo was walking to his new division when he saw renji waving a hand to him.

''Yo Ichigo. You look down today.''

''I know.''

''Let's have fight, it would make your day better.''

''Sorry but I'm not in the mood to fight today.''

Ichigo walked past Renji. Renji look at him and wonder what's wront with him, but decide to drop out the topic and thought he will ask for a fight tommorow.

Ichigo was still walking to his new division quarter with a down head, but unknow to him, a girl was spying on him and she follow him quietly without to be discover by the soul society. Meanwhile, Ichigo meet Rukia on the road.

''Hi Ichigo, something's wrong you today? You looks sad. This is not the Ichigo I know.''

''Let me alone Rukia. I just want to go in my room and have a good sleep.''

Rukia grab his hand, making him stop walking and turn to her.

''You're not going anywhere until you tell me what's wrong with you.''

Ichigo take off his hand from her.

''I'll tell you tommorow is that ok with you?''

''Ok you better tell me everything.''

Ichigo walk again toward his quarter and he reach immediatly to his room and lay down on the floor trying to find the sleep he absolutly need after all the new he heard.

The girl who was spying Ichigo is still trying to escape the guard. It was not easy with her actual state as she try to reach the 8th division quarter. Once she succesfully escape the guard, she knock the door where Ichigo is sleeping.

Ichigo heard the knock of his door, with his anger, he stand up and reach to the door, prepare to say to the person to get out, but when he opened he only find a girl with clothes that covered everything except her eyes.''

''Who are you?''

''Please let me enter inside.''

''And why I should do it?''

''Please I'll tell you who am I, but please let me enter.''

Ichigo hesitate before but decide to let her enter inside.

''Now that you're inside tell me who you are before I'll kick you out of here.''

The girl begin to remove her clothes, revealing her long black hair which two strands are sticking up like an antenna. When she turn her face to face him and meet his eyes against her blue eyes, Ichigo is now surprise to see the face of the girl.

''I am the last survivor of the Vandenreich. My name is Giselle Gewelle.''

**Done for the prologue. See you in the first chapter.**


	3. AN (update)

**Well I guess I will not delete this story but don't think the second chapter will come now. Be patient until then.**


End file.
